A common tool found in many toolboxes is that of tongue-and-groove pliers, commonly known as CHANNELLOCK®. These pliers, with their adjustable size capability are capable of turning and holding nuts and bolts, gripping round and irregularly shaped objects, clamping materials, holding materials, and a myriad of other functions. Their serrated jaws can be moved to a number of positions by sliding along a track section allowing the pliers to adjust to a number of sizes. However, as useful as such pliers are, they cannot be used up against a large flat object, such as on a pipe going through a wall. This is because there is inadequate space to get one's hands and fingers around the handles when the handles are flat against the surface.